Naruto's Obsession
by NastyNovels-NinjaMaster
Summary: What if Itachi had saved Naruto's life? Naruto falls for Hinata? HE HAS A TAIL? What will Hiashi think? And does Neji still have a stick up 'there? Rated M for language/lemons/violence/ and everything else! Read please! yay!


Naruto's Obsessions

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm Katie and this is my secondever fanfic so please take it easy with me... Thanx for the encouragement to my friends :) I'd love to here from everyone :) I love NaruHina!!!**

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day in Konoha, for it was the return of a young and powerful boy. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was kicked out of the village by the villagers (no way villagers in a village), because he had a thousand year old demon sealed inside of him. The Kyubi.

As the young boy of around thirteen came up to the enormous village gates two leaf ninja guards approached him.

"Who are you and what is your matter of business in Konoha?" One Leaf guard asked in an abrupt tone.

Naruto just stared blankly into space. His red triangle pointed ears peaking out of his hair started to twitch. This sent a sudden chill down one of the guards backs realizing who the blonde haired blue eyed whisker faced boy was.

Naruto answered, "I am Uzumaki, Naruto… I have returned to attend the ninja academy… and what not… please let me in."

"…" It was silent. The one guard seemed to be scoping the uninterested Naruto, the other guard was looking at the ground getting nervous.

"Very well" The second guard answered, oblivious to his comrade who was currently falling over anime style. "Open the gates" He ordered the gate openers (I don't know what they're called! Bah!)

"Enjoy your time Konoha" The second guard dismissed as Naruto walked through while the other guard seemed to still be on the ground foaming at the mouth.

* * *

*Later That Day*

"Finally it's raining!" Naruto commented walking through the forest to his abandoned apartment. When his acute hearing caught some sparing noises and the familiar sent of curiosity got the best of him. Of course he followed the sounds.

When Naruto arrived to the sounds secluded location he crouched in the bushes watching and listening to the horrible put downs.

"You are too weak; you will never be strong enough to be the heir to the Hyuuga clan!" An icy cold voice called out to a young girl on her hands and knees panting. "You Hinata are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name!"

Naruto just watched the young trapped girl as if she was attached to the ground. The girl, Hinata, was thirteen years of age, had long raven blue hair that seemed to shape her cute face; she had a petite form and was trying her best to hold back her tears.

Naruto could sense to painful emotions eluding from her. He did not know why but this extreme random strand of dominance over flooded his body. He'd had enough so he had stepped out from the greenery. He was immediately noticed.

The boy, fourteen, quickly struck his fighting position calling out, "Who are you, what do you want?"

'Wow, again with that nosey bullshit!' Naruto thought.

"Please calm down you insensitive ass" Naruto said calmly, receiving a glare from the boy, Naruto then looked at Hinata she was blushing furiously. (Remember it's still raining)

"Are you looking for a fight? If you are I'll enjoy giving you one." The boy claimed infuriated. The rain seemed to steam off of his face.

"Oh joy" Naruto huffed sarcastically, his tail swishing back in forth.

"Neji-niisan please don't do this" Hinata pleaded with her cousin.

"Hinata this does not concern you!" Neji shouted

Naruto leisurely made his way to Hinata and kneeled, "Oh, never mind that big bad wolf over there, he doesn't realize just how right you are he smiled at her causing her to blush a deeper shade of red. The rain started to lighten up to a few drops here and there.

"Fine then, we're leaving Hinata." Neji blurted and turned to leave.

The blonde boy simply looked down at the drenched beauty lying helplessly on the ground. 'She's really cute' Naruto thought.

'**Yeah Kit, this ones a keeper.' The Kyubi declared heroically slamming his fist to the floor of his cage in the recesses of Naruto's mind.**

Then Naruto offered his hand to the cute little girl on the ground, he seemed calm but his tail was going crazy making Hinata blush again a light shade of pink. Hinata reached up for Naruto's hand.

"Th-Thank you….umm…"

"Naruto" He said smiling a foxy grin.

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto-san" Hinata said poking her index fingers together looking at the ground, and then coughing cutely.

'Ah- man I've got a boner this is serious torture' Naruto thought to himself blushing a light shade of pink.

'**HaHaHa wow she's got you good. Kit if this is torture, chain me to the wall!' The Kyubi rolled around laughing in his cage. Naruto just winced at his remark.**

"Look please don't be so formal for me I don't deserve it at all" Naruto smiled looking into her lavender eyes.

"O-okay Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed and smiled and looked at her feet (as if they had the answer)

Naruto just blushed.

"Are you coming Hinata? We are leaving now!" Neji said in an irritated tone making Hinata shy away from Naruto confusing the hell out of him.

'What the fuck was that I thought I was doing a damn good job?'

"Hey! Calm down Captain Dike!" Naruto snarled, "Me knowing you only scratched the surface and I already want to kill you!"

His remark angered Neji, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Nope, and I can give a rats ass too." Naruto commented and put his hand on his hip and kissed his middle finger and blew it at Neji. Naruto smiled when Neji attacked with his gentle fist to Naruto's stomach, amazed when he did not even move and inch. Naruto smirked, showing a fang.

"You obviously have no idea who I am." Naruto stated, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the deadly demon of the leaf… do you want me to give a demonstration?" He then licked his lips staring daggers at Neji, then, bearing two large canines. Hinata just stood there and blush a crimson red…obviously turned on. (He he he... naughty girl)

"That's enough Naruto-san" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, said stepping out from the brush, "Control your need to feed or I'm going to have to lock you in a cage too." He was chuckling.

'**Wow, how ironic. I'm locked in a cage inside tall, blonde, and dense. Then he's going to lock up Naruto in a cage, locking me up twice. How lovely. I'm definitely going to die of boredom…wait…I'm immortal…Nooooooo!' The Kyubi then began to cry hysterically hating his life banging his head against the bars.**

Naruto now has a headache from the demon throwing a temper tantrum in his head.

"Sarutobi-sama, the fossil's alive!" Naruto yelled raising his hands to a Y shape. Naruto subsequently slumped his arms to his side puffed out his lower lip (it quivered) and pouted with his puppy dog eyes, "I was gunna eat too."

"Eat you May but not another human of this village if you want a repeat of when you were six. If it is blood you need feel free to go and pick out yourself a customary blood type at the Blood Bank." Sarutobi smiled and laughed.

"Oh, and Lady Hinata I heard that you were ill are you any better?" Sarutobi asked in concern.

"I-I am feeling q-quite better, thank you" Hinata said coughing, "I-I thank my cousin f-for sp-sparing w-with me, f-for my father w-was far t-to busy with p-paperwork."

Neji just quietly huffed out his nose.

Naruto took Hinata's hands and said excitedly, "Stand still Hinata-chan."

Hinata started to blush furiously when Naruto's lips brushed hers. Then this large amount of chakra jolted through her body.

All Hinata could do was hum and smile before she fainted.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Neji yelled; eyes wide; mouth opened in a rectangle shape; his long hair standing up weirdly, and his fingers crunching and wiggling in a disturbing manor. (I am smiling; that was a sure fire anime moment)

"I simply took away her sickness" Naruto coughed then smiled at the beautiful girl resting limp in his arms.

"Why I thought you said when you were six that I am the (quote unquote) "lone wolf"?" Sarutobi started smiling already knowing the answer to his question, "Why would you care for someone other than yourself?"

"I don't know… I like her I guess… she's really pretty." Naruto coughed again.

"…" It was silent as Naruto was staring at the frail angel in his arms.

"Sarutobi-san?"

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

"I've spent the last eight years with the Akatsuki and when Orochimaru-heme tried to capture me and steal my body Itachi-nisan and Dedara-san saved me."

"The Akatsuki?" Sarutobi echoed Naruto in shock, then looking over at Neji who was in mortal shock as well.

'What the hell is going on here? Who is this boy? Why is he here? Why is he so formal with the Hokage-sama? Did he kiss my cousin? What's Hashi-sama going to think about all of this? Did he say Akatsuki? Too who is this Orochimaru-heme guy? What did I miss here?' Neji's thoughts were racing.

"Here Naruto-sama, I'll take Lady Hinata home and you better be at the academy bright and early tomorrow. Got it?" Sarutobi smiled

"Yeah I hear you loud and clear." Naruto answered running home, but first taking a last look at the gorgeous girl in Sarutobi's arms and smiling.

*At the Hyuuga Compound*

"I am sorry we are late Hashi-sama." Neji bowed.

"Ah- You are finally home… I was getting worried" Hashi said emotionless, "Why may I ask is the honor of your presence Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is back" Hashi stopped pouring their tea and looked at Sarutobi with a serious face (not such a big step ) Sarutobi smiled, "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course Hokage-sama"

Hashi then signaled Neji to leave. Neji put Hinata in here bed and left.

Hinata woke a little later thinking it was all just a dream.

"Hashi-sama this is only a thought from an earlier observation, though I may be right. I believe that there is a way to control Naruto-sama's anger... It's through love."

Hashi had a slight look of confusion on his face, "I am intrigued, please do explain."

"Yes. When I ran into Naruto-san I had followed him into the woods when he came across Neji and Hinata sparing Neji was speaking harshly towards Hinata when I saw the unexpected, Naruto stood up for her… Naruto displayed a show of dominance a result from exposure to Kyubi at such a young age. He showed feelings that I have never seen Naruto use in the past."

Hashi was shocked, he had a feeling where Sarutobi was going with this, "Hokage-sama what emotions did he show that you had so much interest in?"

"Well he was passive towards Hinata, yet completely aggressive towards Neji, Neji feeling to him as a threat towards Hinata…when Neji was mentally pushing his buttons Naruto was ready to eat him alive…however he did not. When I mentioned Hinata's illness he was worried and he… well he… umm…" Sarutobi scratched the back of his neck. "Naruto-san healed her with his lips… it was amazing how he did though I thought I would let that one slide… also he was completely mesmerized by her, he had told me that she was the most beautiful person he's ever seen…"

"…" Hashi was silent registering the information. "Hokage-sama, are you putting me in this position purposely?"

"I would love for him to find love, however she is your daughter… I would think it would be for the best if we tried this once and if it back fires we will turn our backs to the idea forever."

"…"

* * *

**AN: (Hashi what is your final answer? It's all or nothing now folks… HaHaHa) Wow this is my second story... please if you have any ideas i would more than likely apperitiate all of then... dont go soft im a tough cookie... love ya all and looking forward to the next chapter!!:) **

Love katie your master!


End file.
